<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mass Effect Mini's by Heroine_Lestrange</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479858">Mass Effect Mini's</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heroine_Lestrange/pseuds/Heroine_Lestrange'>Heroine_Lestrange</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, One Shot Collection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:14:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heroine_Lestrange/pseuds/Heroine_Lestrange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mass Effect one shots of various pairings, with a focus on f/f rare pairs. Unusual suggestions welcome.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kasumi Goto/Samantha Traynor, Miranda Lawson/Samara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Miranda x Samara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can I help you with something?” Miranda asked, slightly tilting her head as she watched the  woman standing in the doorway to her quarters.</p>
<p>“No,” Samara answered bluntly.</p>
<p>“You’ve been standing there for a while now.”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“26 minutes to be exact,” Miranda added with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Would you like to come inside.”</p>
<p>Samara cocked her head, considering the offer before finally answering in the affirmative and entering the humans private quarters.</p>
<p>“Do you want to discuss whatever seems to be in your mind?” Miranda asked, motioning over to a sofa and taking a seat close to the justicar.</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Samara.”</p>
<p>Very well. My code is limiting, understandable since the actions required of me are morally ambiguous at times. I cannot be swayed by outside influences that may impede my actions as a justicar. I think you can relate to this somewhat,” Samara explained. “I have not had a romantic partner for many years, the codes requirements along with my individual preferences leave only a small group of suitable candidates.”</p>
<p>“Ah, so you’ve found someone suitable on the ship then?” Miranda asked.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Ruling out all the criminals on board leaves very few potential partners. I would guess Shepard as being your first choice,” Miranda offered, considering the current crew.</p>
<p>“She is commendable in her strength and moral views but I do not see her adapting to the ways which I deal justice,” Samara explained.</p>
<p>“Tali?”</p>
<p>“She is but a child!” Samara replied, appearing unsettled at the mere thought of the young quarian being her lover.</p>
<p>“You could save yourself from these unwanted thoughts by just telling me,” Miranda huffed.</p>
<p>“Miranda.”</p>
<p>“Samara.”</p>
<p>“Miranda.”</p>
<p>“Samara.”</p>
<p>“No, Miranda.”</p>
<p>“No what?” The brunette asked, baffled at the conversation.</p>
<p>“No, I meant my interest is in you,” Samara stiffly replied.</p>
<p>“Oh……oh,” Miranda sat, unsure how to reply.</p>
<p>“I find you to be highly intelligent and a very capable warrior. Humans, especially yourself, are durable and are not easily halted in their goals which is a positive quality. You are also an attractive sample of your species, I have heard the human crew members comment on this,” Samara finished, maintaining eye contact with the woman as to gauge a reaction.</p>
<p>“That was not exactly a romantic declaration and I do get propositioned almost daily,” Miranda started, quickly continuing when she noticed the dejected look on the asari’s face. “However I do appreciate efficiency and honesty, and you do appeal to me aesthetically and we can always build our mutual respect into something more.”</p>
<p>“That would be most agreeable Miranda,” Samara said, a small smile emerging as she did.</p>
<p>“Good,” Miranda grasped Samara’s arm and squeezed lightly. “How about you come back here for dinner? We can get to know each other a bit better.”</p>
<p>“That sounds lovely.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kasumi x Samantha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kasumi!” Shepard called out to the empty deck before her, noticing the slight ripple of light and the feel of an intense gaze upon her self.</p>
<p>“No,” the voice playfully replied from a position to her right.</p>
<p>“You know, if you wanted a ride you could have just asked. We could even get you a bunk of your very own,” Shepard quipped, quirking her brow at the empty space which she assumed her former teammate to be occupying. A chuckle irrupted from the thief as she disabled her cloaking device, making herself known to the other woman.</p>
<p>“I don’t know if its worth sticking around here that long Shep, now that my favorite view is gone,” Kasumi lightly shrugged.</p>
<p>“Jacob will be missed but there’s always Vega to fill that void, if you’re interested in something muscular to look at that is.”  </p>
<p>“Oh Commander, you know me so well.”</p>
<p>They were interrupted by the sound of doors sliding open, giving way to a flustered Samantha Traynor. “Commander, there has been a tra-,” she stopped as she noticed the two women watching her, blushing slightly as she lowered her head. “Sorry Commander, I didn’t realize you had company.”</p>
<p>“Neither did I,” Shepard replied, motioning for the younger woman to join them. “Samantha Traynor this is Kasumi Goto.”</p>
<p>“You were part of the previous crew, a master thief with unrivaled cloaking technology. Did you design the mechanism yourself or did you adapt an existing system? It’s fascinating, I mean I’ve read your file but it is in no way complete which makes sense because you very skilled at hiding because it’s your job………and I’m rambling and this is quickly becoming a mortifying experience,” Samantha rambled, her blush quickly overtaking her features as she attempted to reel in her fawning.</p>
<p>“Well…..,” Shepard coughed awkwardly. “Thank you Traynor.”</p>
<p>“I would be happy to discuss it with you Samantha. Maybe we could share a meal if you are available,” Kasumi offered.</p>
<p>“Oh yes, that would be……yes! Very agreeable. I will see you then,” Samantha sputtered as she quickly left the way she came.</p>
<p>Shepard quirked her eyebrow at a smug Kasumi. “What was that?”</p>
<p>“I think I just think found my new favorite view.”</p>
<p>“So I’m guessing you want that bunk then?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, do you think Samantha would share hers?”</p>
<p>“I’m leaving,” Shepard answered with an amused smile and an exasperated shake of the head as she went.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>